


if you ask me where i'm from i say you (cause you feel like home)

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, eve x maze, gayin it up, maze x eve, mazieve, mazikeve, meve - Freeform, sittin on the roof, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: maze goes to sit in her normal spot on the balcony and finds eve already there.(title from feels like home by bea miller and jessie reyez)





	if you ask me where i'm from i say you (cause you feel like home)

Maze got moody at night. Maze got moody when she was alone, and Maze got moody when she was drinking. There were very few people who could handle her when she was an unholy combination of the three. Which really just added to her loneliness.

Maze had been around for what was, in technical terms, a really fuckin’ long time. She was so old that after Lucifer fell, she was his protector and his guide to how hell worked. So, she’d seen a lot of shit. She’d been beat up, cast aside, feared, hated, revered. Decades passed in a blink of an eye; time in hell didn’t work right and every torture blurred into the other, a never ending stream of pain. Since she had come to the city with Lucifer, though, her life had finally slowed down as she dipped more and more into human-ness, so she had a  _ lot _ of free time to think about where she’d been.

She wrapped her shaky fingers around the neck of the whiskey bottle and made for her favorite brooding place: the balcony, her legs dangling into free-fall, the errant peace of the Los Angeles traffic in the distance. When she made it out, she was surprised to see that she wasn’t alone. Eve, Lucifer’s wayward ex-girlfriend, the first woman, and the subject of Maze’s inconveniently strong crush, was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the hot tub, looking out over the glow of the city. Her soft face, normally full of optimism, was unreadable and a little bit hard.

Eve turned around at the sound of the door opening, even though Maze had been trying not to make any noise. It was like she always knew when Maze was nearby.

Maze raised her bottle, half a salute, half an invitation. “Wanna drink?”

“I got my own.” Eve slowly, dramatically raised a gallon of Mott’s apple juice to her lips and took a long swig. Maze laughed softly, shuffling her feet in place. Her spot was occupied, and she didn’t want to intrude on Eve’s alone time. Eve, sensing her discomfort, patted the tile next to her. “Rest is a virtue. You should try it sometime.”

Maze came over and sat down. “And what would you know about virtue, lady?” 

“I’m from heaven, remember?” Eve was silent for a moment. “I’m tired of being virtuous. Hit me.” She took a drink of apple juice and opened her mouth. Maze poured a shot of whiskey in, and she gargled it around and swallowed with a wince. “Not a great combo.”

“To rebellion.” Maze raised her bottle, and Eve echoed the toast, clunking her gallon against it. She had to use two hands to lift it. “What brings you out here to my lonely place?”

Eve took another drink, presumably trying to get the taste of alcohol out of her mouth. “I didn’t know this was where you went to think. It’s… nice.”

“You’re not answering my question.”

Eve seemed to think that over for a second. “Earth is really fun, but it gets overwhelming, you know?” she said finally. “I just wanted to sit in it for a little while. Let the world slow down a little bit. Be alone with my apple juice.”

“I can leave, if I’m bothering you. I’ll brood later.” Maze went to stand up, but Eve grabbed her arm.

“No! Don’t go,” she pleaded. “You’re not bothering me.”

Maze plopped back down, confused. Her legs dangled over the edge while Eve’s were crossed next to her. Her knee gently touched Maze’s thigh, and she felt it throughout her body. “I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“Yeah, but…” Eve struggled to find the words. “Some people disrupt peace. Like, it’s not their fault, they just don’t have an energy that matches with mine. But other people, like you… we’re the same. Sure, you wear leather and I wear sundresses, and you’re aggressive and I’m naive, but we’re the same. On some level, we’re the same. So being with you, talking with you, makes me feel peaceful.” She gestured out, across the hazy, dark horizon. “You become a part of the experience.”

Maze wanted to kiss her so badly, but she didn’t want to break the moment. She couldn’t force herself to look away from the slope of Eve’s nose and the slight quirk of her lips backlit by the freeway. “I didn’t want to leave anyway.”

Eve smiled, looking down at her lap. “I know.” She leaned over and pillowed her head on Maze’s shoulder. “Thanks for being my safe place.”

Maze chuckled, a low rumble in her chest, and put an arm around Eve, using the other to take another drink of whiskey. “I’ve never been described as safe before.”

“You’re not technically safe. You’re a Gryffindor through and through. But you’ve never scared me before.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

“So why are you here?” asked Eve. “Unless you don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Same reason as you, I guess. But instead, I’m used to things going quickly. Sometimes I need to take a break to deal with the monotony.” 

“I don’t understand how people think the human world is boring! I mean-“ Eve jumped up, throwing her arm out to illustrate. “It’s just- it’s  _ everything _ . Dancing and singing and drugs and sex and laughter and running and kissing and writing and living! You don’t get that anywhere else.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get this place.” Maze took another long drink of whiskey. “I know it has all that, in theory, but I think there are things you need to really enjoy it. Like a soul.”

Eve sat back down, dejected. “Sorry.” She leaned into her, nudging her gently in the ribs. “You’re a pretty great person, Maze. I think if anyone deserves a soul, it’s you.”

Maze crinkled her face up like she had smelled something bad. “Ew. I’m not a person, I’m a demon.” Eve giggled at that. “And thank you.”

“You’re not like other demons I’ve met, though. You’re so… kind.”

“Living with the humans has made me soft.” Maze sighed dramatically. “It’s my curse.” 

Eve giggled, but shook her head. “No.” Maze raised an eyebrow. “I mean, yes, but no. I think you’ve always secretly been the good-hearted Maze I know, the one that risks her life for her friends, the one that made me feel welcome in an unfamiliar place. You just needed something to help you realize it.”

Maze needed to say it. She felt it on the tip of her tongue:  _ It was you, Eve. You made me that demon. You made me kinder. It’s always been you. _ But what came out was simply a small “maybe”. She took a deep drink of alcohol, and Eve offered her the apple juice, which she chugged until almost a quarter was gone. The taste of apples would forever remind her of Eve. She remembered tasting it on her tongue and lips that day in the office, the smell of it bleeding into her senses, so deep she could never shake it, spicy and fruity.

“Hey, I was drinking that!” cried Eve, mock-offended. “I’m just kidding. You should see my side of the pantry.” She smiled at Maze, who passed her back the juice. “20 questions. Go.”

“What is… 20 questions?” asked Maze, puzzled.

“Oh!” Eve waved her hands excitedly. “You’ve never played before! I’ll explain, then. It’s just where you ask a question and I answer it, and then we switch. Super duper easy.”

“... Okay,” said Maze, eyebrows drawing together. “How… are you today?”

“Not like that, silly goose.” Eve swatted her arm, then brightened. Maze had the feeling she was about to go off-topic. It seemed to be a recurring theme with Eve: she had so much to say that often a conversation with her could go anywhere. “Like that? Silly goose. Ella taught me it. It just means you’re being silly. It has nothing to do with geese. Geese are mean, not silly. I tried to feed one the other day and it almost bit my hand off. Apparently they don’t like chow mein-“

“Eve,” interrupted Maze. “As cute as this tangent is, and I would like to hear the full story later, the game?”

The tips of Eve’s ears turned pink at the word  _ cute _ . “Yes. Right. That guy. I’ll start.” She tapped her chin. “What’s yoooooour… favorite kind of movie?”

“I like horror movies. And the funny ones, you know, the ones where people die.” 

“Good! You did it right,” Eve cheered. “I haven’t seen any movies yet, but you promised me that we would watch _ Marley and Me _ and I’m holding you to that.” She gave Maze a gentle shove. “And now you would ask me a question.”

“Okay. What’s your favorite type of knife?”

“Who has a favorite type of knife?” 

“Everyone should!” This was one of the few topics that could excite Maze. “There are ballistic knives, trench knives, daggers, butterfly knives… so many to choose from!”

“What are your knives called?” Eve asked.

Maze flipped one of her knives out of her jacket pocket. “These are called karambits.”

“Then that’s my favorite!” Eve reached for one, surprisingly fast, and Maze snatched it away. She giggled and tried to get it, leading to her collapsing on top of Maze, grabbing for it. Maze felt herself grow warm where Eve was touching her, like she was buzzing, her whole body blushing. “I wanna touch it-“ Maze squeezed her sides and she shrieked. “Stop, I’m ticklish!” She rolled to the side, narrowly missing the whiskey bottle and almost falling in the hot tub, but Maze steadied her.

“You can’t just take my knives!” Maze tried to sound serious, but she was laughing.

Eve popped up, pouting. Her hair stuck up slightly on one side from static. “I only wanted to hold it.”

Maze never let anyone touch her knives,  _ ever _ , but Eve looked so forlorn that she grudgingly handed her one.

Eve ran her finger over the demonic carvings in the blade, handling it with so much care and respect and awe that it made Maze’s heart flutter. “These are so neat.” She tried to spin it around her finger and almost sliced her hand open. “Oop! Do you think you could teach me how to use them sometime?”

“We’ll find you some knives of your own,” promised Maze. “It’s good for a warrior to have a grasp of several different types of weapons, but it’s not a bad thing to have a favored one.”

“You called me a warrior.” Eve glanced up from the knife, eyes shining. “No one’s ever called me a warrior before.”

“Why’s that?”

“People think I’m weak.”

“Honestly, Eve?” Eve looked at her. “I used to think kindness was weakness. But you proved me wrong.” Maze smiled, a small one, a little bit sad. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. So, yes, you’re a warrior.” Eve stared at her. Her expression was unreadable, like it had been when Maze first came to the balcony. “... what is it?”

Eve leaned forward and pecked Maze on the lips. The contact was so unexpected that Maze jerked back out of reflex, eyes wide, and Eve immediately looked like she wanted to die. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask, Oh my God, please forget I just-“

“Eve,” Maze muttered, exasperated- this girl really was the most oblivious person she had ever met- and when Eve looked at her, she drew her in for a kiss.

Eve was shocked at first, but then she kissed back with enthusiasm, and  _ holy shit _ , it was worth the wait. Eve kissed her like Maze had had never been kissed before, and none of Maze’s previous relationships had prepared her for the longing and the relief and the tenderness of kissing Eve, really kissing Eve, not like their spur of the moment makeout session in the office. It felt like the first time, and everything hit Maze all at once: Eve, close to her, their lips together, hands against skin and gripping clothing, Eve’s little sighs, the give and take, and Maze wanted more of her forever. 

Eve pressed into her, growing needier, and suddenly they slipped backwards and fell right into the hot tub with a giant  _ splash! _

The two of them came to the surface, still holding onto each other, gasping for air. The open bottle of whiskey bobbed calmly in the water next to them.

Eve paused, her hair somehow still gorgeous and tumbling when saturated with water, and burst into giggles. It was infectious, and Maze let out a small chuckle and sat back against the wall of the hot tub. “Clumsy.”

Eve shoved her gently in mock anger. “Excuse you! Aren’t you supposed to have super-fast demony reflexes?”

“You pushed me over backwards!” Maze splashed water at her, and Eve’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it!” Eve bowled her over, dunking them both underwater, and Maze came up spluttering, splashing her and making her shriek before they floated over to the side and sat together. 

The sky was just beginning to lighten. You couldn’t see many stars in LA, but they were there, and Maze pointed out a few constellations. Then Eve started making up her own constellations, so Maze just let her.

“That one…” Eve squinted. “Hmm. Oh! It’s a shoe! See-“ she traced it with her finger. 

“Perfect,” said Maze.  _ Just like you. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed check me out on twitter @enbyabigael and on tumblr @transmazikeen and maybe drop a nice message? :)


End file.
